<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come, adore on bended knees by TocaMorirLento</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061570">Come, adore on bended knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TocaMorirLento/pseuds/TocaMorirLento'>TocaMorirLento</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A convent, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst, Biteing, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Church Sex, Come Eating, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Criminal Masterminds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fake Nuns, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirty, Fucking, Funny, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Mean, Nuns, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penance - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sinners, Smut, Squirting, Thirsty zulema, Unwanted Feelings, Wet &amp; Messy, beads, bullied Macarena, sin - Freeform, sorry god, this is definetly getting dirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TocaMorirLento/pseuds/TocaMorirLento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 5 is what you came for...In other words Zule is annoyed by the blond... lots of sex within holy walls🤭</p><p>Zulema is Mother Superior in a nunnery which works as a false front for her drug empire.<br/>One day Macarena shows up because her colleages send her away for a much needed timeout. And things evolve from there.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abs and nuns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tried something new😂💀<br/>And like always, sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zulema had been busy. She had found herself a convent and had single-handedly build an drug empire. With the help of a few friends back from prison, she manages it now more of less unbothered.</p><p>From time to time, however, there is the one or the other tourist who disturbs their perfect hoax. And so it was that on an especially sunny day Macarena Ferreiro had found them.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>It had never been Macas intention to set foot inside a convent. Let alone stay there for a month. Yet here she was.<br/>
Her “friends“, those friends where her colleagues, had send her away to this nunnery because as they had  mouthed it: “You could use the timeout honey. Away from all the stress and hectic of your every day life.“</p><p>And so without another chance, she went. For a month she was suppossed to stay here now. Stuck in this godforsaken convent. Over the christmas holidays too. </p><p>She didn‘t really mind though. As christmas wasn‘t really her thing anyway. Mostly, due to the lack of people she could celebrate it with. Her parents had died, her brother was ignoreing her and well her past wasn’t helping either.<br/>
There was literaly no one left. The only thing that bugged her was the overly careful Head nun. Something was definetly off here.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Life as a nun did not came natural to Maca at all. All these rules she had to follow. Like keeping her mouth shut most of the time, gardening and praying 24/7.... Not to metion this full robe she had too wear. 

The blond, so much was obvious, was truely the worst nun the nunnery has had in a while. And that was causing her her trouble from day one. Although, her disobeying, by chance was always on accident.</p><p>It was still enough reason though for the head nun, a rather odd figure at that, to have an watchfull eye on. Probably, her snoeping around the convents grounds, exploring everything without a care in the world didn‘t help her reputation either. </p><p>And as fate had wanted it she came upon a room, on her little adventure, stuffed with all sorts of rather interesting things for a convent</p><p>Mother superior Zulema Zahir. That’s what the nuns called her, had caught her red handed.<br/>
With a deadly glare she had, surpriseingly harshly, pushed her aside, closed the door and send Maca back to her room.<br/>
“Don‘t ever walk these halls alone! Do you understand?“, Then she squeezed her eyes looking at the blond for a second before turning around to leave. This blond was going to be a problem sooner or later. Zulema thought.

Maca, not  senseing anything ha been starring at Zules face. For some reason the Superiors face remembered her of someone. And then as Zule was leaving, the blond could have sworn that on the way out, the light that had shone on zulesmas face just then, had let a faint black line shine through her make up beneath one of her eyes. Odd for a nun she thought.</p><p>Afterwards, unbeknownst to Maca, Zule had ordered Saray to find out anything she could about Macas past. After all, that annoying blond would stay in her convent for a while. And given her unusual convent she die not want anything to interfere with her plans. To her surprise this blond was not at all as innocent as she might seem on first glance.</p><p>Ever since that day she had a trusty sidekick. Another nun, called Sister Saray. She had caramel colored skin intimidating brown eyes and she was tall. Howering over Maca everytime she was about to waver out of her set boundries. </p><p>In conclusion, they didn‘t get along well.</p><p>Much less did the next incident help Maca.
One time when she had illegaly used her phone Sister Saray had caught her. While she‘d been swipeing through tinder. Out of pure boredom, that was.</p><p>The nun did rat her out on in the end but before she did so she had questioned her. </p><p>“So...“ Saray had put one hand on her hip, and placed the other on her chin rubbing it in though.<br/>
“You have kissed them?“ the hand that had been on her chin pointed towards the guy on Macas display.<br/>
“Yes. Many...“ she said in a questioning tone. There was nothing odd about that, or was there?<br/>
“Like on the mouth?“ now minicking the movement now.<br/>
“well, yes...“ the blodn repeated in confustion. Which caused an expression of utmost disgust to spread over Sarays face.</p><p>Both hands casually slid in her robe and Saray leaned in. Looked her dead in the eye and enthusiasticly let one judegy word slip out.</p><p>“Whore.“ </p><p>Baffled by that responce she was searching for words. “I-I-..Wha..“</p><p>Yet, the nun had already turned on her heels to leave. In mids the rotation though she stumbled into Zulema. Who, announced her presence with a “Now. What do we have here?“ </p><p>Maca still at a loss of words had missed the smirk the both nuns had exchanged. As well as Saray pointing to the phone in hand. Zule granted it a glimpsed on. And  was met by its display, proudly presenting and shirtless guy with a ridicoulus big six pack. </p><p>“A whore.“ Saray said dramaticly as to give her a broad hint. Eyes big emphesising her words with over the top handgestures. Zule had to bite herself to keep a straight face. Managed and extended her hand with an forced annoyed look on her face. Truth be told, she couldn‘t care less about Maca swipeing through tinder. Yet as head nun and for the sake of keeping up rheir act she was forced to play along. </p><p>Wiggling her fingers with a “come on, give it up“ motion she demanded the phone. With a equally annoyed sign the blond obeyed. And put it in the other ones hand, grazeing it by the accident. As well as swipeing further on the touch screen where then appeared a woman in underware. </p><p>Had Zulema not worn her robe, Maca would have seen the shivers that touch had caused. But she did wear it and so it remained her secret. </p><p>The second their eyes fell on the display the blond turned red like a tomato. Zulemas eyes grew.<br/>
Quickly she gathered herself and with a tight smile and a stern perilous look their paths parted.</p><p>Walking backwards for a bit she responded playfully “You’ve almost broken every rule in the rulebook already, MaCa.“empehesizeing the C with a wink, obviously refering to the last picture. She turned around and walked away.<br/>
“And it’s only your 2nd day.“ She stated with her back towards a overstrained Maca.  Looking after her baffled for the second time.</p><p>“Wait!“ The words came out before Maca could stop them let alone contemplate them.</p><p>The echoing steps on the cold stone tiles fell silent immediately.<br/>
Damage was alredy done so she rumbled on. “Will I get it back anytime soon?“ </p><p>Zulema could believe what she said next. Given the unusual false front of a convent had it‘s price. And although Zulema had put Sole in charge of the rightfull management of the convent. She had forced Zule to at least get knowledge on the parts of sin and love in the bible.</p><p>Still, faceing away from Maca she tilted her head back a bit. Her hands grabbing onto her head piece.</p><p>“1 John 5:17 All wrong doing is sin, but there is sin that does not lead to death.“ A sign escaped her this was ridiculus. “You won‘t die by doing lent on your phone Maca.“ And knowing of Macas past she added with mean intention. “It‘ll be just fine inside the drawer of my desk.</p><p>“Ecclesiastes 7:20<br/>
Surely there is not a righteous man on earth who does good and never sins.“<br/>
The blond tried, implying that the Mother superior herself wasn‘t inculpable.</p><p>Eventually, Zulema turned on her heels. Stomping back towards Maca. The heels of her shoes emitting a loud *clack clack clack* on the cold stone tiles. That came to an halt a meter the underdog. </p><p>“Indeed! But my sins lie elsewhere. You might have seen!“ She teased, a dark flare in her eyes. “Although, my sins are forgiven as I put them before god. As I pray and worship him.“<br/>
It hurted her to talk like this. Cringeing internaly. </p><p>She‘d need a strong one after all this misery. “Quite different from what you are worshipping no?“ Another tight smile hushed over her face. With that she held Macas phone between her index and thumb  and waved it infront of Macas face. “You should go find someone to repent.“ Not knowing that that was mostly her job she turned away again. </p><p>Leaving the blond endlessly bored for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking the rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blond has a talent for getting in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :(<br/>And thank you for the positive comments and kudos 🧡🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zulema returned straight to her office, prepared herself a drink and ask for Saray, before she fell back into her leather chair behind her desk. For a while she remained lost in thoughts. Which were sure enough invaded by blond locks. This woman is a pain in the as, and she had to think of something to keep her at an safe distant. She would not allow that stupid blond  ex convict to fuck up their perfectly planned business model. If she was honest with herself Zule believed that one of her rather gloomy business partners had channeled her in to score her off for not delivering a 100% clean supply. They had an supply shortfall yet, if they had not delievered in time...god knows what would have happened. On the other hand that blond didn´t seem to be the smartest. And her phone was locked, she had to wait for Triana to return and hack it, in order to be certain of her suspicions.

So for now she was waiting for Rizos and Saray to return, hopefully with nothing concerning, from their assignment. Zulema had send them out to search Maca´s room for anything that seemed omnious.</p><p>A head peeked in around the threshold of Zules office, snapped her out of her running mind. </p><p>"Dime." the glass in her hand was sat down on the desk in front of her. Straigthening the posture in her chair she raised her hands to do the apostrophe gesture with her fingers.<br/>
"Anything "Fishy?"</p><p>"Fishy indeed" the fellow nun burst into the room with a daffy smile plastered on her face.</p><p>The raven haired shot her a questioning look. Sarays mouth widened into an ever wider smile until she eventually started to chuckle.</p><p>"Aaah Zule! Come on think.!" But her counterpart just looked at her waiting for an answer. And when she wouldn´t guess Saray gave hin. Her hands dissapeared under her robe to rummaged inside her pants pockets underneath the annoying disguise.</p><p>"Look what we found in her quaters."</p><p>The woman on the other side of the desk sipped on her drink full of expectations. Patiently waiting fr Saray to find what she was searching for.
 And when she finally managed to pull out whatever they had found on their mission, from under her robe, Zule almost spit out her drink. 

What met herr eyes just then wasa a sight for the gods. Saray held up a ridiculously pink vibrator against the light like Rafiki had held up Simba for the world to see.</p><p>"Our little pillow princess is not as vanilla as we thought" she snorted.</p><p>"She didn´t even hide it!" her hands gestured widely. "It... it was right there on the bansin. Glowing at us, basicly carrying a sign "Take one for free"."</p><p>"Zule, she really is blond." No, just naiv, the head nun thought before she she drowned her sly smile in her drink. "Cheers to that:" And swallowed all unwanted feelings down with it´s contents. She couldn´t deny that blond was full of surprises.</p><p>"Imagine one of those legit nuns getting a glimpse of it. They´d  get an ictus and be visited by the lord and savior right there and then."</p><p>Their laughter swelled up.</p><p>"To be fair... we normally don´t search rooms do we? And we probably should have left it there... Now she knows." she let out with an amuest voice.</p><p>"No, but I´m getting a feeling we should. Bet those nuns aren´t sin free either. Besides that stupid blond already found our packing room on her first day. She´s not dumb she knows anyways."<br/>
That made her think, and her hand returned to her chin.

"How did she even end up in the right wing? It´s off limits and the doors are locked." She sounded out her concern. Then it hit her.<br/>
No way. "The locks... This hija de puta picked the locks." her mouth open in a scoff. "Unbelievable."</p><p>"No, she didn´t. Zule had place by now empty glass on the desk. "Someone left the door open. And if I´ll find out who it was I´ll break their kneecaps. But yes. With her background she could totally pick them if she wanted to." that is what worries me...<br/>
The other combined the newly gained knowledge "So that´s why you told her that you locked her stupid phone in your office..."<br/>
"Precicely" she poured herself another drink "A test if you will." Pleased with her simply plan she was sure of one thing. That more or less predictable blond would sooner or later show up at her door. Attempting to get her phone back.<br/>
or the toy... she chuckled br /&gt;</p><p>"Penny for your thought?" It had been the second chuckle that sold the had older woman out. Saray saw right through the woman in front of her.</p><p><br/>
"You..." a slim index finger pointed at her with a wink. "You say she´s annoying and stupid and whatnot...but Zule you can´t deceive your body. It tells me something else." knowingly  she winked at her again "You find her... intriguing and..."</p><p><br/>
"Out" the vibrator that hit Sarays head, interrupted her torrent or words. Ironicly the pink toy bounced back, coming to an halt right in front of Zulema. </p><p>Dark brows rose "Even this thing knows..." Zule ignored that statement.  And continued as if nothing of that just happened.</p><p><br/>
"Just make sure she won‘t interrupt our meeting tonight."</p><p>"Vale... " with confirmed suspicion Saray left her alone.</p><p><br/>
Meanwhile maca spend her day brooding over this strange place.</p><p>The blond just couldn´t stop thinking about what the head nun had told her and the rather questionable interview Saray had lured her into.<br/>
"Go search for someone to confess to." but normally you do it with the head nun because all the others have their own objections. Besides she hasn´t even seen an confession booth anywhere here. So obviously something was seriously off in this convent and she ought find out what that was. Still, there was one thing she had to do first. She had to get her phone back first. One more day in this hellhole of dusty old nuns without entertainment and she´d go insane.</p><p>Thus she made her way through the halls of the nunnery. Asking around for the head nuns office. Being, naturally very helpful creatures the nuns she met told her where to find it. These poor woman have absolutely no clue whats going on here. The blond thought affected. They are here beacause they do it for real. while being unaware of ehat goes on behind their backs. Whatever that might be. Anyways due to Maca´s coordination skills of a rainworm she ended up getting lost quite a few times. Until she encountered an especially helpfull nun.<br/>
It was a very nice middle age nun introducing herself as Sole who ended up escorting Maca into the right hallway. Zulemas office was only a few steps  away now.</p><p>"Oh dear it´s just around the corner and don´t worry cariño. On my first few days here I ended up getting lost too." Maca thanked her and was already on her way again when Sole stopped her a last time.</p><p>"Maybe you should try a bit later. You know she is probably somewhere else doing gods work." With a warm smile she turnd around the corner. A smile that vanished promptly once the older nun had turned her back on the blond. "May god help this nescient girl. She´s walking right into her doom." Sole send out a little ejaculatory prayer. She only did what Zule had told her. Send her to e if she asks. I´ll take care of her. She had told her with an tight smile that  bode ill. Maca in her ignorance was delighted. Believing that luck seemed to be on her side for once.</p><p>Her eager steps echoed through the stone halls and came to a halt infront of a huge wooden door with metal rods.<br/>
Makeing sure that no one was near her she declamped two of her bobby pins from her headpiece. Which caused some golden locks of hers to fall out. Carelessly, she wiped them away, continueing with her plan. She tested the door once just to be sure that it was really locked and not simply stuck. Once sure that ir was locked she bended one of the two bobby pins, so that she now had a thin long metal rod. and one thick one. Expertly the blond put the long rod into the lock and poked around until she felt the bolds within the lock aligning themselves with a barely audable click. Then she shoved the thick one in fiddleing for a bit more and then turned it to the right like a normal key. Successfully opening the door with an satisfying snapping sound of the bold vanishing inside the doorfame.

</p><p>Pleased with her work she stood up attemped to fix her hair with the one intact bobby pin and straightened her robe before her hand found the doorhandle.<br/>
With a deep inhale she pressed it down. Her grooney smile brighter than her face could handle she stepped inside. 

Being met by no other than the mother superior herslef. Who towered over her one steep away. Her green eyes were fixed on her watch. 

"Thirty seconds." shimmering green eyes told her bored. 
"Aye dios. I´m dissapointed." her shoulderes had risen up for a second.  Before she turneed around away to sit down on her desk. Arms crossed infront of her chest and her legs crossed at the ankledd. She had been expecting her it dawned Macarena. Shit.</p><p>The blond had frozen in shock. Standing in the threshold trying to explain herself.</p><p><br/>
" I- I- just wanted to....-It´s ..I ehm I just Wanted to drop by."<br/>
The supirior motioned her to come further into the room. And Maca obeyed.
With a dead serious face, fighting against a snicker beacause how flustered the blond had become, Zulema pushed herself off the desk. Awfully slow she made her way over to the door in order to close it again. The snaping sound of the door trapping her inside made Macarena jump. This would be a fun little interrogation.</p><p><br/>
"Drop by huh?" Zule had returned to face Maca. An perfectly shaped eyebrow vanished underneath her head piece.<br/>
And when the blond wouldn´t answer the older woman started to circled around Maca. Eventually coming to an halt behind the blond.</p><p>"For what?" a horse voice breathed into the younger womans ear. "Because you know." She took a dramatic pause. "MaCa." The way the older woman pronounced her name send a shiver down her spine. That didn´t go by unnoticed by zulema. Perfectly satisfied with her effect on the intruder, an already familiar sly smile sneaked on to the head nuns face. Who continued to circle the blond.  "Breaking into my office seems a little...overzealous no?" The echoing steps of Zulema came to an halt in front of her. She leanedd in, her face way to close to Macas.</p><p>"Did you want to... get your phone back?"<br/>
"I- I..."  she was interrupted instanly.</p><p>"Or did you just miss me already." her mouth slightly agape. Green eyes locked on honey once carefully observing what they might reveal.</p><p>"Or get to the convents savings?" Zulema continued fast when she had catched a glimpse of exitment in the blond.
However Maca was baffled by those questions. Why would she even think about that. No she was definetly not feel drawn to the creepy head nun. Or did she?</p><p>"Although you disappoint me MaCa.." ultimately letting go of the younger woman, Zulema turned her back on the blond. Feeling her gaze burn holed into her back. She sat down behind her desk. And green eyes raised ever so slightly to find honey colored ones who had been looking all along.</p><p>"You´ve gotten slow. Your records stated you could pick a lock in under 15 seconds." Their eyes fixed on each other. "Back in the day..." She winked to a dumfounded Macarena. How does she know of her past. How...</p><p> 
Content with the blonds reaction Zulema continued. Squeezing her eyes slightly, she searched  for something, anything, that could reveal her real intentions. As to why she was here. What was she up to... Yet there was nothing to see besides the hungry glow that tinted brown eyes into a honey color. eventually, she continued.</p><p>"But it took you preciesly 30 seconds. From the time you pushed in that first bobby pin to walking into me." </p><p>"I know that you are aware that something is off here. It would be dumb of me to deny that. But I warn you  only this time. Do not try to find out what that is." 
She droped her eyes back to the paperwork on her desk. "Also... after our little phone incident you room was searched. Just to be sure you haven´t brought in anything else you shouldn´t have..." Amuest she looked up. "... and well... What can I say Maca..." While keeping eyecontact Zulema rummaged around in one of the desks drawers. It dawned MAcarena what that thing could be. Before the toy had even been revealed to the blond her face hat turned to a deep shade of red.  And when the head nun in front of her had finally found what she´d been searching for, she triumphantly, held it up for the blond to see. Enjoying herself a bit to much by the view of an endlessly embarrassed Macarena Ferreiro before her she snorted. "You do seem to like to sin."  turneing her attention back to her papers as if it had been nothing she kept on talking. "Oh come on, Rubia. Don´t be so uptight. I bet in prison they found way worse things in your cell."</p><p>"And next time..." She licked her finger to sort through some pages in front of her. Macas mind drifted at that sight.</p><p>" I´ll find you somewhere were you don´t belong..." Her head turned back to the blonds. Just to enjoy the effect that little move had had. She proceeded. </p><p>"Or with anything you shouldn´t have..." the pink toy in her hand she waved her.</p><p>"You´ll be Punished...." she smirked tightly. Admireing the object in her hand. Which had suddenly produced quite some ideas in her head of rather evil nature.</p><p> Green eyes were still glued on the toy. " I´ll personaly arrange it." A mieschifious grin appeared when she looked back at the blond woman. And Maca could have sworn that Zulemas eyes had sliped for a matter of milliseconds, checking her out nonchalant. "After all, my friend, we are under gods roof. We devotionaly follow his rules"<br/>
Then as if she had lost interest in their conversation she changed the subject in order to get rid of Macarena as fast as possible.
</p><p>"You should fix that before you leave." the older womans hands motioned for the golden locks that had escaped the head piece prison. With that she turned her attention back to the paperwork.</p><p>"Now go. Do whatever it is you do! And close the door on your way out." Embarreassed to speechlessness , Maca bolted out of there still fumbleing with her headpiece. </p><p>Running straight into her trusty sidekick</p><p><br/>
"Maca. Maca, Macasita, no runing in the halls." Saray laughed. Catching the blond by the shoulders. "You know that. We wouldn´t want you to get into any more trouble now do we?"<br/>
"No we don´t." blurrted out of the stressed blond.</p><p><br/>
"Correct. You know I have a feeling that it wouldn´t do you any good just now." The nuns said with faked compation. "I mean right after you broke into Zules office right?"<br/>
"How do you ..."<br/>
"Oh  how do I know that you broke in. I´ve been watching. Sat there on the bench right outside the hallway. Didn´t see me there huh?" All Maca wanted in that moment to sink down into the floor but she was stuck in yet another conversation. Being mocked. Condemt to listening to this mental torture. "You were kinda slow, though. All the twisting and tunring, got a bit rusty with those hands of yours it seems." Another wink was send to herr, implying that she´s able of completly different things with her hands. Two fingers pinched her nose and a long signed escaped the blond.  "But now go to the kitchen help them prepare dinner."  Eeeeh Macasita." she punched her in the shoulder "Cheer up in two days it´s christmas."Maybe you´ll get another pink magic toy." </p><p><br/>
God did everyone know already? If she had wanted to be swallowed by the floor she now wanted to be reedemed and send straight to paradise. </p><p>Her silent prayers were more or less heard when another nun came to her rescue. The caramel skinned beauty hugged Saray, in a surely to intimate way. Then gave Maca a once over. Up and down eating her up, she too winking at her. "Oh the one with the pink vibrator no?" She asked indifferent, gaining an eyeroll from the blond, before looking back at her partner for an answer. Who had seen the way her girlfriend had looked at Macarena.  Humming annoyed. Sneaking herself a peck from her girl. As to say she is mine.  "Nice to meet you. I´m Riozos. Kabila in the real world but.." Saray gave her a deathly glare. That said "Don´t tell her everything..." " Just call me Kabila." Rizos ended her sentence having understood her girlfriends warning."</p><p>Before the two left her in peace though, they told her in synchronized "You should fix that before you go anywhere." while pointing at their own head piece.</p><p> Laughing at that crinch little moment they went their way. Disappearing down the hallway.</p><p>Leaving Macarena in peace. A peace that lasted her for exactly two seconds.</p><p>"Macarena Ferreiro!" Zulemas voice resounded from the stone walls.</p><p>The blond closed her eyes inhaling deeply. Would this loop of hell ever end. She turned around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Either the next chapter or the one after will be a rollercoaster in an confession booth. Which they do have.<br/>This was originally meant to be a one shot of just them having a bit of fun during the christmas mess but then I thought why not give them a bit of a background story. I don´t know how long this fic will get though... We will see how it evolves. Hope you enjoyed it, Until next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My office. YA!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes✌🏽Ugh sorry, sorry, somehow this one doesn´t want to work out. Anyway next chapter will be steamy 😈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And Zulema took a fine step forward out of the door. With a cigarette in hand, she was motioning for the blond to come back to her. The blond complied, she obviously had no other choice and so eventually Maca made her way back to the head nun´s office.</p><p><br/>
Whilst Zulema was waiting for her, leaning back against the doorframe, one leg on the wall, she lit her cigarette. Takeing a deep inhale, and observing the blond from her from her position.</p><p>"You forgot something.” It was more a statement than anything else. But instead of answering Macarena looked at her confused. Thus in order to get some kind of reaction from the other one, Zulema blew a bluish colored cloud of nicotine away. Just near enough for the outskirts of the cloud to meet the blonds face. Who waved it away with one hand.</p><p>“No?" she asked challageing.</p><p>“You called me back, not the other way round, so I guess I must have." She signed, being done with the other woman’s shit. "Give away your secret. What is it?” Zulema fixed her for a moment. Unhurriedly smokeing her cigarette. Which made Maca uneasy, pushing the blond to fix her posture, to stand taller than the raven haired woman that was watching her.</p><p>“Naa.” she said after a while. Amuesed how easy it was to trigger the blond before her. “No need to become angry.”</p><p>“What is it?” a ever more annoyed growing blond persisted.</p><p>With a light kick back into the wall, the head nun pushed herself of off the cold stone, that had supported her stance. Purposely invadeing the other woman‘s space.</p><p>One of her hands went up to her mouth to take another drag. While the other disappeared under her robe for a second or two. Only to return with the pink toy Saray and Rizos had taken. By now the blonds embarrassment had long passed. Hence she hold out her own hand to the raven haired who was holding it on eye level. Both woman were gazeing in each others eyes, slightly to long. </p><p>Until their moments was interrupted by Zulema letting the pink evildoer plob down into Macarena´s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Enjoy.”She said with a grin. One stupidly handsome grin that Maca dearly wanted to punch off of the other´s face.</p><p>“I don’t care what you do...in that department. But I don not want to experiance you...” Her upper body leaned forward to speak directly into her ear. Barely touching Maca. “Mal baisee.” She murmured into the blonds ear in perfect french.</p><p>Immediately, Macarena´s body responded. Zule could see the little hairs on her neck riseing up. Causeing that darned hot grin to grow. Chuckleing about the blonds involuntary reaction she leaned back. Takeing a long last drag from her cigarette, before flipping it away. Waiting for Maca to further react. But the blond would not move. And so the raven haired blew out the smoke directly into her face.Although, this time to blond inhaled it, that move had left her somewhat heatedly. Evident in the red color it had tinted her ccheeks.</p><p>“For those who do not speak french... that means...“ she licked her lips knowing very well, that the blond had understood her the first time. It was just too much fun for her to push her just a little bit further.</p><p>“Under...FuCKed.“ She ended giving her counterpart a tight smile.</p><p>"Now, go. Help Goya with dinner or something.” And turning around she added, “And don’t be to loud." before finally disappearing into her office.</p><p>"The fuck is her problem." Maca muttered under her breath. Whilst hecticly, hideing the toy under her robe, afraid that anyone else saw. God knows what those old nuns what do when they would catch a glimpse of it.</p><p>And before Maca could get into any more trouble she made her way down to the kitchen. Where she was greeted by the corpulent kitchen lady Goya. Who, to no surprise, was an rather ungracious companion.</p><p>The second Goya had heard the unwanted steps walking down the hall to the kitchen her mood had dropped. Under her breath she mumbled something about fucking puto elfo del infierno and how they had a pact, that absolutdly no one was suppossed to disturb her work in the kitchen. Afterall it was her reign. But still, Zulema being Zulema she continuesly send people down there. For whatever reason.</p><p>Furious she ended up sending Maca down into the basement. To search for some more potatos. Not that they needed any more but Goya wanted to get rid of the blond. Out of her eyes out of her kitchen. </p><p>And so Macarena, equally enraged by imposeing her with such cheap labour, made her way down the outwalked stone steps leading her into the gloomy basement of the nunnery.</p><p><br/>
Obviously lost in that huge arch she had to search for a while until she found the storeroom where the food was stored. Yet finally after 15minutes of searching she finaly stepped inside. </p><p>"You gotta be shitting me." Yellowish colored eyes had catched the potatosacks. They were huge each at least 15 kilos. Swearing under her breath the blond managed to pick it up. </p><p>Moaning under the weight on her shoulder Macarena went to carry it all the way back up to the kitchen.</p><p>But as she wanted to leave the darkness of the basement behind to get back upstairs to the kitchen her ears catched suspicious whispering, coming from the far end of the cellar.</p><p>After listening more closely she realized that the bodyless voice belonged to no other than Zulema.</p><p>Maca could not keep herself from eves dropping on her and thus the blond turned around the corner to see what was going on.</p><p>On the far end of the basement stood Zulema with another guy. The guy the head nun was talking to looked off and from the way they gestured with their hands the topic at hand was nothing good.</p><p>Zulema was smokeing again and the man looked worried.</p><p>“Hierro trust me. Tomorrow Akame will escape the prison. Just like they did last time. Minus me. I managed to regain their trust. And I bet my convent on it...Akame and her kun fu panda gang will soffocate in the container together with her brother.”</p><p>“There has to be some trick. I don’t trust them. We have debts and your plan is to what? Kill them all.”</p><p>”Precisely. And no one will know. This time there won’t be any fucking police. No nothing to come in our way. I managed to get Akame’s brothers weak link. He is on our side.  </p><p>He switched the money from the containers and for that he got 10%. Way more than he can use in his lifetime.</p><p>The rest is ours Hierro.</p><p>All we have to do is locking them in and shipping it away. Half way over their destination some worker on the ship will drop the container into the ocean.”</p><p>“Mmmmh.” He was rubbing his face in doubt. “It’s too easy.”</p><p>“Risky yes but if it works out. Nothing of it exist. No container. No money. No crime.” Zule clapped her hands once spreading them infront od Hierro. “We’ll be debts free and can choose....” </p><p>And then the potato were everywhere. Maca had heard enough. She was on her way up the stairs when the sack slit itself open on a rusty wall holder of some sort. The sack emptied itself rapidly.</p><p>"Fuck" Both of their heads shoot up at that noise. Their conversation had immediatly fallen silent. Once they had caughted maca starring and evesdropping on them they strode towards her. With an evil glare Zulema went by her</p><p>Knowing that Maca could not just leave the convent due to their collegues dropping her of and the lack of a phone she told her. "My office in an hour!Entiendes?!" She let it out under her breath, so the guy following shortly behind Zulema would not hear. He was looking equally mad. Something that made the blond certain that if Zule wouldn’t have been there he would have done quick work with her. However, right now Maca had other problems. Though, that might have been for the better. As this time it would have bigger consequences than some teasind and mocking. Even though it was simply her talent to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, a certain raven haired would not give two fucks about that.</p><p>After hhaving picked up most of the potatos and putting them into another sack, Maca followed them.</p><p>Back in the kitchen she gave the potatos to Goya. Who looked at her with a questioning look.</p><p>"Que?" she waved her knife around.</p><p>"Cut them. Peel them. I don´t know. Just do something. Tonta" And not in the mood for more trouble the blond gave in. With a sight she got to work.</p><p>After 1/3 was cut she stopped. The lack of chopping sound made Goya attentive. The corpulent woman turned around to see Maca starring at the watch. Shit she had 5 minutes left to get to Zules office.</p><p>"All of them. Chop Chop."</p><p>"Perdon, sister Goya"</p><p>"Que?" she asked in her even more annoyed than the previos one.</p><p>"I need to go to the head nuns office."</p><p>"Perfect leave me alone." And waved her away.</p><p>Freed from her duty Macarena left, takeing another look at the watch. And found that she was going to be late.</p><p>Luckyly the head nun wasn´t here yet. And so she sat down. Soon enough she got an familiar itch in her fingers. Her phone was basicly calling for her. Fuck it she was already in trouble anyway, and the way it seemed it had already gotten a lot worse. So what about it she was fucked either way.</p><p>Hence her decison was made. She went for the drawer. Which surpriseingly was not locked. And got her phone out.</p><p> </p><p>Maca sat down the second zule entered her office. Already takeing in the blond in with an suspicious look. Something was off.  Not wasteing any time she circled Maca´s chair and came to an hold before her desk. </p><p>Takeing out another cigarette and lit it.</p><p>“Maca, Maca, Maca. If I wouldn’t know any better I’d thought you can’t get enough of me.” Eyeing her contemplateive while takeing a drag. The blond was squirming in her chair under that pervious stare. Straightening her posture.</p><p> And even though Maca was a bit scared of what would happen next in some weird way it exited her. Authority, it seemed was her guilty pleasure.</p><p>Zule pushed away from the wooden desk behind her. Walking towards her blond until she stood right in front of her. Then she bend down to the blond´s height so they were face to face. Eventually trapping macarena by putting one hand down on each side of the chairs arm rests. The burning cigarette still in her left hand. She took another drag.</p><p>“Now tell me what you have heard.” she asked blowing the smoke provokingly into the blonds face.</p><p>“And if I think that you´re not telling me the truth. And nothing bbut the truth. You are going to wish that you would have never been born.”</p><p>“Nothin I, I heard nothing.” The blond mumbled a bit too fast for Zulema´s likeing.</p><p>“And how am I suppossed to trust you.”</p><p>“You don´t but I heard nothing I swear.”</p><p>The raven haired let out a gloomy laugh. "Bullshit." And suddenly Zulema grabbed the blond by her throat. Looking her deep into her yellowish eyes. In search for anything that would find her guilty.</p><p>“I´m asking you... one...last...time.</p><p>What did you hear?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Feeble fingers were fiddleing on zulemas hand that got tighter and tighter. Takeing away her air to breath.</p><p>“Tell me! Coño!”There was something in her eyes, that told her she lied but there was a glimmer of something else too, and she knew that shimmer. It was a dangerous game.</p><p>“Nothing." the blond gasped.</p><p>“You see Rubia. You can try to lie to me but your body deceives you. There are a couple things. First rookie mistake. You answered to fast. You’re way nervous. Literally twitching beneath me.  Yes but you get nervous when I tease you an whenever I’m around you" Her hand loosened just enough for the blond not to fall unconscious.</p><p>"Which implies that you might have a thing for me. Funny because in your file it said hetero." It also stated a good cooperator with the police. Which was the one thing that made Zule so careful. "I feel flatered though. Anyway. You blush and normaly your body is angled towards me, invulentary that is but you do it ever so slightly. But now you are at a distance. Your feet are pointed towards the exit, which means you wanna leave. So tell me why would you want to leave if you´re turned on by this?"</p><p>The blonds kept her mouth shut. Her eyes twitched. Switching between Zule´s eyes yet loseing the eyecontact from time to time.</p><p>"And normally you can’t seem to keep your eyes of off me. But now you are looking away every now and then. Not to mention their change of color. They do not have that honey color they normally are dipped in when you look at me."</p><p>"You are afraid of something. Not of me beacause all those things I listed are subtle signs of having a thing for me." That smirk appeared once more.</p><p>"No. You are afraid of telling the truth.</p><p>I can read you like a book. You can´t lie to me. In fact as an ex convict you ought know better. Now tell, what did you hear?!”</p><p>“Nothing” Macarena tried to press out but Zule´s hand almost crushed her throat. And when Zulema saw the blond looseing conciousness she let go a bit.</p><p>“TELL ME YA!”</p><p>“Hierro, Hierro and something about tomorrows affaire. Everything” The blond responded. She had closed eyes. Scared yellow colored eyes were hidden beneath tightly shut lids. Trying to keep herself safe.</p><p>The hand around her neck let go of her. Zulema had turned away. Hands pinching her nose. “Fuck.”</p><p>If it would have been someone else she would have made quick work. But the blonde. There was something about her, that wouldn´t let her hurt Maca in that way.</p><p>For now she would lock her away. Hence she called Rizos. Who appeared five minutes later. “Take her to the right wing. Lock her up, it has to do for now! I’ll have to think about something better though.” </p><p>Looking at Maca she added. “You have to options. One: You forget what you heard and saw. Or Two: You join us. I’ll come for you after dinner for an answer.” Zulemas eyes dropped down to her lips unwillingly. Then to her strangulation marks around her neck. The blond had seen the lingering gaze on her lips. “Sorry about those.” Zule mutterd pointing to the other ones throat. “It´s fine.” she responded kinda stressed, aware that she had no real choice, the blond stood up and left with Rizos.</p><p>Both woman knew that it had been a rethorical question. There was no choice at all. Maca´s fate was sealed she would stay at that convent. At least for a little while.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea no this one was meh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strip search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg I‘m so sorry there was so much going on. And this is a quick gap filler. The real chapter will be up later today though. Prepare for very unholy sex in a confession booth⛪️💦</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room in which Rizos had brought her was stale. There was a single bed, no windows, no color on the walls, no furniture whatsoever and those loose ceiling panels with neon lighs.</p><p>Rizos looked at her sending her a smile. Sorry it said. Before she closed the door behind her. There was some rattleing of the lock and Maca eventually was left alone for good.  </p><p>The blond signed. It was as if she’d been set back in time. 5 Years to be exact. Cornered as she was in prison. </p><p>It seemed like she just could not escape her past. Sure, she hadn‘t done huge crimes. But they were enough to give her five years behind bars. And those times she had gone astray from her path, where she had killed, had caused her to sit  even longer. </p><p>She had done her fair share of time. Although, never really dissappearing from the police‘s radar. Grankly speaking she actually  had done one or the other quick job. It’s an addictive game. And once you‘ve started, you‘re stuck in the criminal way of life. The thing is, with time you only get smarter and Zulema, Macarena found, was a mastermind.</p><p>Anyways, being in that room right now, felt as if she was back in prison. And just like the blond had walked around in there, she walked in circles in here.</p><p>A couple of minutes went by, before Macarena finally flobbed down on to the makeshift bed.</p><p>Her hand reached under her robe and grabbed the phone. It was an old Iphone, nothing special. Arms, outstreched to the ceiling Macarena pressed the homebutton. Causeing the leds to light up the screen for a few seconds. </p><p>Friday, 22nd December. 6pm. 0 new messagaes.</p><p>Dinner wouldn‘t be served for another hour she realized. Frowning, her mind wandered. She could pick the lock and waner around some more. </p><p>But when she went over to the door to check if the air was clean. She could hear someone on the other side playing a game on their phone. This bitch had actually put a guard in front of her cell. </p><p>Blond locks jumped up and down as Macarena nodded. Ok but who can she blame. Afterall she was about to break out.<br/>
In search for another occupation she went back to ait down on the bed. And suddenly the blond was hit by an realization. </p><p>The phone. </p><p>Zulema would probably come look for it sooner or later. And given her situation she was definately not after more trouble. </p><p>Fuck. Macarena took out the phone again.  Changed the setting to mute and looked for a fitting hideing spot. </p><p>Zulema would probably search her. Not because she necessarly needed to but because she was Zulema and wanted to challenge her. </p><p> </p><p>The blond was right Zulema had looked in to her drawer and found the phone to be missing. Yet, she thought it had been Triana who took it. That dumb ass does such things from time to time. To be sure she would go search Maca anyways. Just to be sure...</p><p>Those ceilings... they had loose plates. And so Macarena climbed on to her bed stretched as far as she could. It was just enough to lift the panel an inch and her fingertips slid the phone under a panel. That would do.</p><p>And sure enough after dinner had been served, Zulema came to visit her. In her hands the head nun was carrying a tabled with food. She sat it down next to the guard‘s chair and entered her cell. </p><p>“Take off that ridiculous robe.“ She ordered.<br/>
Bagfled Maca oneyed. For whatever reason she turned her back towards the raven haired and got rid of it. All the while feeling green eyes observing her every move. </p><p>How her back muscles worked as the blond uncovered her body.<br/>
A tight black tank top. Plain blue jeans. A simply outfit. </p><p>“Hands on the wall.“ Maca did as she was told. This was prison. She thought. And Zulema stepped behind her. </p><p>Black army boots, kicked Macarenas legs further apart.<br/>
"Bit rusty?" she snarled. But Maca remained silent. </p><p> I said it mainly to tease him, to make him bite my neck and pinch my nipple hard, under my blouse, over my bra. My neck ached with the strain of trying to kiss him. It distracted me temporarily from the pleasure he made between my legs, but difficult logistics only fueled my determination.</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired kneeled down. This was going to be almost as uncomfortable as a stripsearch.<br/>
Zulema’s hands touched the left leg. Slideing it up, painfully slow.  And just before she reached her butt. She stopped. </p><p>Her hands let go only to do the same on the right leg. </p><p>“Isn‘t that a sin?“ Maca asked annoyed.</p><p>No.“ After that comment she had changed her method. She could do bratty too. Zulema stood up to her full hight. And One of her hands returned between Macarena’s legs. This time however it slid all the way up to the blonds arroussed cunt.<br/>
“It‘s a sin for you to touch yourself.“ She murmured into the blond‘s ear, cupping her arroussed cunt from behind. </p><p>Surprised by that unexpected move Maca gasped, involuntarly pressing herself against the wall. </p><p>It took her a second to gather herself again but she managed.<br/>
“No. No, I’m pretty sure no one should be touching me, least of all the head nun.“</p><p>With that statement the blond´s elbow shot back. Meeting  with Zulemas stomach.<br/>
"The FUCK" she huffed in pain. Letting go of the woman infront of her, for a second. Once she had recoverred. The head nun grabbed the blond by her head and slammed it into the wall. In addition she pinned Maca down with her hips so she couldn´t pull another move. </p><p>With her remaining hand Zulema continued the search. “Something’s telling me that you’re hideing something. I just don’t know what it is yet. It’s drivinf me mad. But once I do find out.“ She was even more provocadive now her hand roaming the other woman´s body nonchanantly. </p><p>“You’re gonna be a dead woman.“ Her fingers found Macarena‘s breast. More so, stiff nipples. </p><p>"You´re sick." She groaned. Pressed her head harder against the wall and let her go. </p><p>She had found nothing.<br/>
"See you saturday afternoon." And left, throwing the tablet of food befor her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Not much of eating was happening that night. Macarena was frustrated and Zulema was butthurt. That fucking blonde. Was a piece of work. Like gum that‘s stuck in a piece of clothes. She’d pop up and stay in place. She just couldn‘t get rid of her.</p><p>Other than Macarena, Zulema had not found a solution to her problem yet. </p><p>The blond, had an escape plan.  There was some open business she had to take care of.  In order to clean her record completly she had to give Castillo something. </p><p>And this heist the head nun and that Hierro guy were going to do. Seemed like an fitting reason.</p><p>Maca got her phone back from under the ceiling panels and  texted him everything she knew about the heist.</p><p>“Ok.“ was the only answer she ought receive. </p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 23rd December. </p><p>The heist had followed the plan. They were successful until on their way back, an autocade of police cars came their way. Zulema got a glimps of the man who lead the autocade. It was no other than Castillo.  Immediatly she knew that it had been the blond‘s doing.  But she would not act on anger. She knew better than that. Without evidence she‘d  have to wait. </p><p>For some reason she could not kill that freaking blond. She simply couldn‘t.</p><p>Meanwhile Macarena sat in her cell. No one showed up at her room the following day.</p><p>Hence Maca searched the internet for anything that could indicate a big catch. Nothing... So had they gotten away after all? But then why wasn‘t she set free? Had the plan gone to shit? Both of their plan? Questions over questions. All, without an answer.  It wasn‘t until the 24th that the blond was set free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come adore on bended knees...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It‘s looong. And gets wilder with each orgasm.<br/>The first orgasm takes a while, the second comes sooner, the third is not sich a sure thing and the fourth well read and see;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such ✌🏽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24th December</p><p>On christmas day Rizos came and let her out. She was set free. More or less, there was still her trusty sidekick by her side to make sure the blond would not do something dumb.</p><p>Zulema, was watching her as well, albeit, from the safe darkness of the shadows.</p><p>The day went by like any other. Nothing, out of the ordinary happened.<br/>
Only that the other nuns, those Macarena had already divided from the real nuns, seemed to be looking closer too.</p><p>In the evening all nuns had to attend christmas mass. Thus at 6 pm, Maca went to church. Accompinied by Saray and Rizos. The blond had taken the phone with her, as she was certain that Zule‘s guys were going to search her room again.</p><p>But that move precisely, was going to be fatal for her. Simply because one especially attentive head nun, was watching the blond closely drom behind.</p><p>When everyone was seated. Zulema could not believe her own eyes. Saray had left for a second, to do god knows what. Invetibly, leaving Macarena unattended in the last row on the far right. Safe from everyone’s eyes, but Zulema‘s.</p><p>That‘s when her eyes caught something that left her speechless for a minute. The blond was playing with a phone.</p><p>That hija de puta. La puta rubia had gotten her fucking phone back afterall. She should have known better. She did know better. But for some reason the older woman did not make a move.</p><p>The phone, it hit her. Had been taken by none other then the blond. She‘d been right all along. “PUTA.” she scoffed under her breath.</p><p>Stood up and grabbed Maca harshly by her blond locks. “Shhh.“ the raven haired, leaned forward “I know your dirty little secret. Stand up. Follow me.“ the older woman muttered into her ear.</p><p>Although, it was more zulema dragging the blond, than anything else. Still, it was not to obvious to raise attention. They had to be subtle, after all it was a clairaudient ambiente.</p><p>More or less silently, the older woman dragged her away from the crowd, over to the portal doors of the church. There, on the left side, was a door.</p><p>Zulema opened it with one hand and pushed the blond harshly inside with the other.</p><p>The room was, funny enough, a make shift confession booth. It was subdivided into two parts. 2/3 rds were occupied by two seats in the middle. Divided by a moveable seperation wall on a table. If you entered the room, you could sit down right away and confess. And the remaining third was seperatted by 5 wooden columns, all alinged in a row. Each about 1.5 meters apart feom the next one. Behind those columns on the right were some closets, stuffed with church things.</p><p>It was big and just as clairaudient as the church itself.</p><p>Ding ding. The bell interrupted their moment. Announcing the start of mass. And the choir chimed in to sing O Holy night.</p><p>After starring at each other for a few seconds the blond broke their silence, stammering out cheap explains. But there was no need to. Both of them knew why they were there.</p><p>“Phone!“ the raven haired demanded blantly. Stepping closer, cornering the blond. Green eyes were fixed on honey colored once as she raised her hand up until it was level with Maca‘s face. For a short time, no more than a second, the blond got disracted by green eyes, that were standing her down. The head nun however, hadn‘t stopped pushing the blond backwards. Thus naturally, they were approaching the columns. In a steady pace.</p><p>“I don‘“ She tried once more just as,<br/>
with a gasp of hot air, her back hit the middle column.<br/>
“P h o n e!“ The other woman‘s voice had a more stern tone to it now.</p><p>Albeit, her eyes betrayed the head nun‘s determination, when they fell down on to those godforsaken rosy lips.</p><p>Zulema‘s used her position for her advantage, and put her face so close to the blond‘s face, she was almost touching it’s hot skin. It made Maca so uncomfortable, she turned her head to the side, in order to bring at least some distance between them.</p><p>She had no where to escape to. And she ought not go anywhere soon. The head nun, had her right where she had wanted her. And although, the blond was scared, she was on fire.<br/>
Zulema could tell by the now familiar goosebumps on Maca‘s neck.<br/>
She smirked *This naughty naughty woman.*</p><p>“Don’t you know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God?“ Zulema asked mockingly. While her abandoned hand had accepted it’s fate. The blond would not give up her phone out of free will. Hence, instead of lingering by her side it was now slightly scrapeing over the exposed skin on the younger woman´s neck.</p><p>Her breathing became forced. Good. Zulema thought, she had done her wrong. And while that was fine, she would pay the price. The blond was scared, she ought be. Because what the mother superior had in mind, was going to be torture. For the time being though, she let the the younger woman squirm under her burning touch for just a little bit longer.</p><p>Maca kept silent, trying to stay calm. Her mind invaded by troubleing questions. What would the woman do to her? Who was she kidding? Really, it was a rethorical question. She knew exacly what was about to happen, and in a way the blond wanted it. If she’d be entirely honest, Macarena had been waiting for it, ever since she had set foot into the convent’s walls.</p><p>Suddenly, the raven haired gave that annoying blond room to catch her breath. She’d stepped back, for Maca. Sure of one thing. The blond would need it later.</p><p>And so, waiting for the blond to regain her breath, Zulema began circleing the woman like easy prey, continueing her speech after two rounds.</p><p>“No thieves.“<br/>
Casually, putting one hand against the column, Zulema came to a halt in front of Macarena. They were face to face now. Zulema’s heated Breath invadeing the blond’s fair skin. A playful look was written all over her face. And that, Maca felt, was even worse than any anger she could have encountered.</p><p>A foreshadowing that was proven right, when a slim hand lifted Macarena’s robe slowly. It got a hold of the fabric, snakeing those snoopy fingers under it, until the older woman had access to the yet to be discovered lands that lay beneath. Eventually, her hand slipped under it. Exploring the lands below. At first the tips of her fingers carefully stroked up between clothed thighs. Slowly, with ill intentions...</p><p>Macarena could try all she wanted. But she could never deceive her own body. Her feelings for the head nun were, although involuntary, to evident. Zulema could feel every muscles twitch under her touch, even through the fabric of the blond‘s pants.</p><p>"No rats.“ Her mouth agape, as she witnessed Macarena´s facial expression through her lashes. Those experianced fingers teased the heat between her legs, which was to no surprise, was aroused. She could definatly feel the upcoming wetness, more so see the struggle on the blonds face to keep it at bay.</p><p>Yet suddenly, the older woman changed her course of action. More abrasive her hand slid around those perfect hips of the blond, down to her arse. The blond’s eyes closed. “Fuck.“ She felt strong hands cupping her buttcheeks and sure enough, Zulema‘s fingers found the phone´s cold material. With a proper squeeze she went on with her work.</p><p>"And definatly no swindlers.“ She muttered. Pulling, the phone from it‘s hideing spot. Triumphant, Zule looked at it.</p><p>"Rubia, Rubia, Rubia.“ she snickered. “How dumb can one be...” She hold the phone between her index finger and thumb, letzing in sway before the otherone’s face.</p><p>“You were unfaithful to me.“ She pinched her lower lip for a second, thinking theatricly. "Fucked around with a disgusting wanna be god...“ Her hand, that had been pinching her lip gestured widely. Emphasizeing her words. “You called castillo and became his whore."</p><p>Maca remained silent. There was no reason to deny the truth.<br/>
But the raven haired woman scoffed in disbelieve.</p><p>"Don‘t you wanna defend yourself?“</p><p>She came back closer than before.</p><p>"Because of you.“ Her index hit her forehead. “Because of you, the plan almost went to shit.“ Again, her finger hit the same spot. “I almost ended up back behind bars...“ The finger wanted to hit again but got lost on the way. “I´m about to do god knows what to you and you keep silent?"</p><p>Both of them knew, fairly well, what she wanted to do. Maca was fine with that, she needed it to. "Why?" the mother superior squinted her eyes. Not quite able to fathom the other woman‘s motive. What had been in it for her?</p><p>The blond swallowed. "I don´t know what to say."</p><p>The mass continued inside, with another song.</p><p>“She does not know what to say.” Zulema muttered under her breath, returning to circle the blond again, stepping behind her back. Only to lean in from behind.<br/>
"Confess." she murmured into the shell of Maca‘s ear.</p><p>"It was you who rat me out." her mouth so close, the blond felt the hot air on her skin again, causing even more shivers to form.<br/>
"It was me." Maca said with a shakey voice.</p><p>Zule clicked her tongue knowingly. Then pushed herself off again, walking around the column, they had been leaning on and faced Macarena. Yet, this time she was keeping a safe distance between them.<br/>
"That´s what I thought." Green eyes were franticly switching back and forth between honey colored ones.</p><p>They remained silent for a second longer.<br/>
“But theres more isn‘t there?“ The head nun broke the silence. Maca said nothing.</p><p>"You have fantasies no?" warm fingers wiped away blond locks from her shoulder. Freeing a delicate neck.<br/>
A soft movement in a rather tense situation. It caused Maca to swallow harshly.</p><p>" How my hands felt so good around your neck the other day.“ Zulema leaned it. Her lips so close, and yet so far away.</p><p>“And how fidgety it made you when my hands sqeezed the sides of it." Plumb lips were ghostly touches on milky skin. And her hand wrapped around the younger woman‘s throat losely.</p><p>"Decideing if you’re worthy to breath or not." The body in front of her tensed visibly under her own skin. Zulema could feel every single muscle of the blond’s throat working under her grib as she swallowed hard.</p><p>“Don‘t be shy... you weren’t with the vibrator the other night. Speak up.“</p><p>she wouldn‘t talk so she repeated pushing a bit pressure behind her grip. “Speak!“</p><p>"Sí." Only a weak whisper. Honey colored eyes once more hidden under the safety of her lids. Being simply too overwhelemed, the blond had to close her eyes.</p><p>And all of a sudden Maca was ashamed. The other woman hadn’t even touched her yet. At least not where she wanted her to. But still, she was so worked up and wet already.</p><p>"That´s what you want don´t you. I know your dirty little secrets, remember?" Barely noticeable the fingers around Maca’s neck tightened.</p><p>"Confess....You touch yourself at night."</p><p>“Sí“ She repeated barely audible.<br/>
And so Zulema let her throat go. She returned to standing before Macarena. To her disappointment those hungry golden eyes were closed.</p><p>“Abre los ojos.“ An order, that was followed immediatly. Instantly, their eyes met. And all the while watching the blond’s eyes, Zulema slipped her hand back under the blonds garment. Fiddleing with the button of Macarena‘s pants. Surprisingly enough, the blond didn‘t stop her.<br/>
Not so vanilla after all. Zule thought grinning. She´d been right after all.</p><p>Still fiddleing with the button, Zulema leaned back into the blond’s body, in order to mumble sweet nothings into her ear.</p><p>“In the safety of the night you think about being touched.“ Maca‘s mouth had went dry. By now, all her juices had gathered between her legs. The button popped open.</p><p>"...and being filled so good. Stretched until it hurts so sweetly no?....Aaah Rubia...Don´t be shy!“ Zulema leaned back, Repositioning herself so she could look directly into dialated honey eyes again.</p><p>“Confess to your sins. There a plenty too choose from You have a whole catalogue full of them." The blond didn´t though, she was to concentrated to keep her arousal at bay.</p><p>That was working only until a lost hand slip into her panties. Cupping Macarena´s wet heat harshly.</p><p>Inevitibly, Maca‘s mask fell. Biteing back a content gasped but the huff of hot static air had already escaped. The sound resonating from the walls, and Zulema observed in awe, the changes of facial expressions as she layed her fingers down on the sides of swollen lips.</p><p>In vain, the blond had tried to keep back her arousal from dripping out of her cunt. But the older woman had dared to spread her lips, and so it was free to escape it’s prison. In steady streams her juice drippled down over fair skin.<br/>
"I can fell them too." the hushed voice, of the head nun, muttered matter of factly into the blond‘s face.</p><p>"What am I suppossed to do about them?“ hand out entirely. Looking at her slightly wet fingers. “Some sins can‘t be forgiven."<br/>
Zulema stepped closer again, pressing herself against the blond. Tits on the blond’s, hips conjoined like siamese twins she continued. "I gave you enough chances to turn from your sins.“</p><p>With difficulty the older woman squeezed her hand back between them. Finding the heated center of Macarena in no time. Nonchanantly Zulema cupped her clothed cunt, just as harshly as their bodies had collided.</p><p>Panting, the blond starred at the wall faceing her. Appareantly Jesus was watching.</p><p>The other‘s mouth found the skin on the other womans´s neck, and she could sense the heartbeat below her lips rise up through the pulsating atery.</p><p>It was a fun game for the raven haired.... Causing all sorts of involuntary movements on the blond...It turned her on immensly.</p><p>So, intentionally she breathed out hot air as her tongue travelled up over fair skin to Maca‘s ear. Leaving a wet trail of goosebumps in it‘s wake. And when she finally reached her destination, Zule nibbled on that skin for a bit, demanding low hums of conpliance from the woman before her.</p><p>"But you won’t stop doing these immoral things.“ The hand that was cupping her pussy travelled up ever so slightly.</p><p>“It‘s almost as if...“ Futher up it went, back to the waistband of the blond‘s pants. “...your desire for sin is never really satisfied.“</p><p>Eager fingers dived in Macarena’s panties.</p><p>“The problem is that desires make people give in to immoral ways.“ That was enough, the other woman clawed her nails into the wooden column she rested on.</p><p>“Filthy thoughts“ her low voice murmured against the shell of her ear as one finger slipped through Macarena‘s slick folds.</p><p>The blond´s knuckles turned white at that sensation. Freezing, literally chokeing on her moan, the single digit worked itself inside her ridiculous wet cunt.</p><p>And in the end, against her will, the blond’s mouth fell open in a shakey moan. she panted “Zulema.“ because she had been longing for the other woman‘s touch. It was true, everything she had accussed her of was true.</p><p>Zulema’s attitude and intimedateing nature had made her all fidgety.</p><p>Unimpressed, her redeemer proceeded<br/>
her list.<br/>
“And shameful deeds.“ All the while continuelsy filling the blond slowly to the brim with sin. Pumping in and out, her movements steady. However, the current position didn‘t allow the head nun to reach the right spots to make the blond come any time soon.</p><p>With anticipation Macarena waited for another digit to give her the streched she longed for. Eventually Maca’s impations won and she started rocking her own hips against the other woman’s palm. Moaning along in that set rythym. Although, forced to ride the hand on her own, to get at least a bit more penetration from that single finger inside her pussy. But much to her frustration, the raven haired pulled it out completly.</p><p>The blond whined at the lost contact. And inside the church the choir had fallen silent, so Zulema pressed the dripping hand over Maca‘s mouth, muffleing her whines.</p><p>Gaining her yet another muffled moan at the taste of herself. Maca had smelled her sweet honey before her tongue broke out through her lips and licked the head nun‘s palm.</p><p>“Down!“ It was an order<br/>
And Macarena obeyed. Zulema made room for Maca. And as she got rid of her clothes. The head nun commited adultery with their eyes. She was basicly takeing of the blond woman‘s ruined pieced of fabric in swift motion herself.</p><p>Maca had felt the burning sensation of green eyes undressing her without any shame. This worked up and with even less shame Macarena grabbed Zulema’s hand. In order to shove it back, under her garment, where it belonged.</p><p>The raven haired grinned content with her work. Sins over sins...</p><p>"Greed." She murmured, her voice filled with lust. Immediatly pushing the single digit back inside the glistening pussy. It was taken with easy. After all it wasn‘t nearly enough to for a stretch.</p><p>“Impurity“ She proceeded fucking the younger woman against the column. Awfully slow, with only one finger pouncing in and out of her cunt.</p><p>And the blond bit her tongue hard, resisting her moans. Afraid the nuns would hear her outside.</p><p>Eventually, Maca lifted one leg up, wrapping it around Zulema´s waist. Her arms had found their place around her neck. Causing the digit inside her to reach deeper. And everytime Zulema would pull out half way she would stimmulated the blond‘s G-spot deliciously with a come hither motion.</p><p>Regardless that already pleasuring feeling.....one finger wasn´t nearly enough. Maca neded more.</p><p>But with the raven haired in charge. She had no right to complain. Maca had to take what she was offered.</p><p>Her only option was to grind harder into Zulema’s working hand betweeen her tights. And that was precisly what the blond had intented to do, in hope to get more pressure. Yet each time she forcefully thrusted forward, Zulema pulled away.</p><p>From within the church the choir began their work anew with the gloria.</p><p> <em>Angels we have heard on high</em></p><p>“No‘ I wanna hear you.“</p><p><em>Sweetly singing o’er the plains</em>,</p><p>
  <em>And the mountains in reply</em>
</p><p>“Lustful pleasures“ She fastened her motions, all of a sudden curling the single digit inside. Causing the blond to buck her hips, this time she was granted her demand.</p><p>
  <em>Echoing their joyous strains.</em>
</p><p>In return Macarena gave in to her lustful moans. They reverberated with the acoustics of the room, and Zulema could only think about how angelic the younger woman‘s sinfull noises would sound, bouncing off the hard walls and floors in an empty church.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Come to me and see</em>   </p><p>“Beg for my forgiveness...Confess” Zule commanded.</p><p>“Forgive me father for I have sinned. I aaaaah.“ Macarena obeyed, sobbed in pleasure and pain, more so when Zulema forced her cunt to spread further as a second digit was forced to join the first one. The blond’s head fell back in extacsy and she returned bouncing up and down the other woman’s hand. Her mouth had opened along the way in an silent scream.</p><p>Without mercy the raven haired‘s digits rammed back in and out. Time and time again. They were swallowed knuckle deep forcing that tight pussy to stretch for them. And the sound of naked wet skin against a even wetter cunt created obscene noices.</p><p>The pressure that build within Macarena due to that, had her clench around Zulema. It  was exacly what she had wanted. And it was driving her insane.</p><p>Ultimetly, Maca’s pleasure drenched whines became too loud, so loud in fact that they were drowned by Zulema’s hand, squeezing the the sides of her throat with purpouse.</p><p>However it made the blond only more randy. She was being spread by Zulema so good it made her feel exposed. Not to speak of the power Zule hold, with her neck between her fingers. So Maca wrapped her other leg around Zulema too, trapping the dripping hand between their cunts. Now takeing ever inch of those glory hands. That fillied her up hitting the backwall. It’s much but not enough to let her tip over.</p><p>Of necessity, Zulema had to let go of the blond‘s throat. She clawed her hand into Maca‘s butt, angryly of her loss, in order to keep the blond up against the column.</p><p>"Aaaaaahm a miserable sinner,“ she breathed out between loud moans. Humping the other’s hand relentlessly. Proceededing with difficulty.</p><p>"I confess to You aaaaahll " Zulema had changed the rythym, now corkscrewing in and out roughly. The smacking wet sound of Zulema‘s drenched palm against Maca’s leaking cunt filled the room. Their sounds echoing back to them. It sounds obscene to their own ears, causing Maca to flush, and her inner walls began twitching.</p><p>"The sins....uuhh....and crimes Iaahaah have comitted.....against you. Iaaah deserve what you pooooht upoooohn me." Aroused Zulema pushes their bodies imposssible close together. Now, Macarena’s soaking wet cunt was drenching the front of her robe.</p><p> "I have..... ‚mmmmh“ she bite her lower lip “...acted very wickedly....toward youuuu.“ She coninued with difficulty, as she felt her orgasm approaching.</p><p>Zulema could feel it to. The blond‘s walls began to contract around her guns.</p><p>“I have not obeyed your commands.“ She mumbled out fast.<br/>
“Cleanse memmmmhhh from my siihhhhn.“ Her thumb found Macas clit strokeing it slightly.</p><p>
  <em>whose birth the angels sing;  </em>
</p><p>"You liked to be fucked senseless until you can barely get any words out don´t you." Zulema gave her clit a hard final stroke and it´s enough. Zulema felt Maca‘s pussy clench hard around her fingers. Almost hard enough, in fact, to crush them. Her back arched and she keept on humping Zulema eagerly. Even as she was washe dover by a hard orgasm she didn’t stop. It seemed as if the blond couldn’t get enough. With a sinful loud scream of ecstacy they fucked her theough the orgasm. It was certainly, loud enough for the nuns outside to hear her, if not the choir had sung.</p><p>Zulema´s fingers didn’t stop there eigher. She kept on fucking the younger greedy woman, trying to pry out another orgasm.<br/>
“This is what you wanted all along. I give it to you.“</p><p>Maca was spilling her juices all over the place. And the raven haired grinned snaky.<br/>
For neither one did stop. Not even when the blond had ridden her orgasm out. And they could feel the pressure build anew as the blond kept on fucking her digits up and down, swallowing them inside her fucking wet cunt.<br/>
“You wanted this. Now, take it."</p><p>They heard the choir still singing.</p><p><br/>
<em>Come, adore on bended knees.</em>
</p><p>That line was an revelation to Zulema. She loosened the blond’s legs from her waist and lowered herself down on to her knees. Kneeling before her as if she would pray herself. Her fingers never leaving their home. They were still moving in and out of Maca. But she wasn´t done with that stupid blond that had her wrapped around her finger... literally.</p><p>And so her dark green eyes, level with a leaking hole, watched long fingers being takeing so gladfuly by the blond´s eager pussy. Listening to the smacking wet sound, those lusty hums and groans...</p><p><em>Christ the Lord, the newborn King.</em><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"Come before me,” she mummbled into the glistening cunt. While ramming a third digit inside without warning. Maca clenched her jaw at that.</p><p>Overwhelmed she cried out in a silent painful scream at the feeling of her pussy being stretched to the brim with sin. Yet, Macrena kept bouncing up and down her guns entusiasticly. Her tits, held hostage in their own prison, were jumping with the frantic rythym of their movements.</p><p>The glorious pain caused another wave of arousal to spill out. The older woman was slamming in and out unbothered by the amount of wetness its caused to distribute everywhere. Dripplets met her face, but it gave her more reason to pry out the next orgasm.</p><p>Under the wet slapping sound of Zulema’s ruthless touch, Macarena had started sweating.</p><p>And eventually, the younger woman’s skinny legs were about to give out under her weight, but somehow she managed to stay up.</p><p>Although, the raiven haired evil felt the difficulty of the blond, she didn’t think about backing down. Every second her fingers pulled out almost entirely. Wracking the blond‘s G-spot on the way out again, just to slam them right back in.</p><p>Leaving the blond so overstimulated, that she could barely produce any other sounds but grunts. Hence simply takeing her punishment. She clawed her hands deeper into the wood.</p><p>Very soon, she felt an odd pressure building up inside her abdomen. One that made her feel as if she had to pee.</p><p>On the giving end Zulema felt the blond’s walls spams around her fingers once again.</p><p>The arriving orgasm made her lean in to meet Maca’s cunt. It took only one final lick over her swollen clit to make Maca tip over the edge.</p><p>
  <em>Joyful the choir ended their gopel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gloria in excelsis Deo.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And the first orgasm eventually turned into a second one. As Maca screamed out Zulema‘s name. Her head thrown back, causing her back to arch. It was a stunning view, that unfolded before the head nuns eyes.</p><p>Through, her hand had to shot up in order to cover the blond’s mouth.</p><p>The choir had gone silent. The song had ended. Maca’s orgasm however, head just begun.</p><p>
  <em>Gloria in excelsis Deo.</em>
</p><p>Maca’s walls cramped up more as she attempted to ride her orgasm out. She was trying to hold that odd pressure in.<br/>
It was not that the blond didn’t want to come fully, no. the blond just had never experianced such an intense sensation. As a matter of fact she was afraid she’d pee.</p><p>“Relax.“ Zulema told her calmly, feeling the pressure behind her digits keep on swelling up. Quite aware what was to come. The blond was stuck in an orgasm.</p><p>“Relax.“ she persisted. While her fingers kept on working under her chin. Turning around inside the blond, as good as the cramped up pussy would allow.</p><p>With an ongoing muffled scream, the blond finally relaxed.</p><p>The released pressure so intense they forced Zulema’s fingers out her cunt.</p><p>Her orgasm rolling over her like waves. And just like water, Macarena squirted her juices all over Zulema’s face. Zule shoved her digits back in, and the blond‘s hips fastened again, thankfull for the friction.</p><p>And she gasped out breathless prayers, only they were Zulema´s name falling over the blonds lips like the sticky honey that flowed over her own thighs and drenched zulemas face.</p><p>“Disgusting.“ Zulema got her fingers out from under her chin before Maca had a chance to ride it out.<br/>
Chuckleing at the filthy amount of Macarena’s juices everywhere, as well as the whine that followed due to the lack of contact.</p><p>“Where was your confession?!“<br/>
The head nun wipeed her face dry on the sleeve of her robe. That would leave a stain. Hell her hole robe would be white, once the younger woman‘s arousal had dried.</p><p>“Confess while I fuck you.“ she ordered sternly. And barely Maca continued where she had ended.<br/>
“Cleanse me from my sin. I aaaaaah!”</p><p>Zulema did as she was told. Takeing the blond’s orders literally and began to lick her clean from those sticky sins, that still tried to escape down her legs. The mother superior was eating her cum like it was the last supper. Makeing it hard for Maca to form a coherent sentence<br/>
"Punish me now and forevermore." She mumbled rushed.</p><p>And Zulema took her firmly by the hips to worship the blonds cunt. With sparkleing eyes she finsished the prayer.</p><p>"And my tongue will sing for your righteousness, I open my lips, and my mouth will declare your praise."<br/>
One of Maca‘s legs slid over the older woman‘s shoulder. Permitting her more access.</p><p>Zulema dived right in, her tongue hunting after each and every golden drop of honey. She could find, started at the blond‘s cunt. Then following those seemingly never ending streams.</p><p>At the taste of that slick nuns flavor, the older woman coudn‘t stop help herself from moaning into fair thights. And the throaty hummm she had released. Caused angelic vibrations to flow through Macarena’s body. She grabbed the head nuns’s head piece. But actually snatched it off. Zulema licked back up, her thigh, sucking and biteing down whenever she felt like it. Macarena’s hands got tangled in black locks. Pushing the older woman‘s face deeper into her screaming heat.</p><p>But just when she thought Zulema would return to please her clit, to tip over to paradise for a third time in a row, her redemption was denyed.</p><p>The head nun ripped greedy hands off of her head and rose to her full height before the blond. Once more their eyes met. Pupils dialated... mouth agape... just starring at the other.<br/>
The sinner had been left unfinished, dripping and overly sensitive...this was the aftermess.</p><p>Inevitably, it had conjured this uncomfortable moment of silence. And regardless of the shared want, to take the next step neither dared to take it. Giving in was no option. At least not for the raiven haired. For her it was clear as day. They hated each other.....And this was meant to be a punishment. *Meant* she was doubting her own thoughts.</p><p>Then as fast as it had arrived it was broken. Zulema put her wet fingers inside her mouth. Green eyes never faltering to leave golden once.</p><p>Maca’s eyes darkened at that scene, dropping down on to salvia covered lips.</p><p>She sucked them like a child would suck a lollipop. And watching Maca she realized, it should be her deed. Hence, instead of leaving at at sucking she let her fingers pop out of her mouth. So her digets were free to fall back down to the blond‘s wet folds. Instead of another good fuck, Zulema collected some more escapeing cum off of fair thights.<br/>
“Clean up.“</p><p>And instantly, the trembleing blond received a wet finger inside her mouth.</p><p>And she took them with pride. At first tasteing herself, sweet and salty an exotic mix of honey, but then also Zulema’s.</p><p>Little innocent hums came through, but regardless those sweet sounds, Zulema needed more. She pushed a second one inside. Whixh was greeted happily by Maca´s tongue. Diligent it explored every inch of those slender aching fingers. And both hummed apporving the blond‘s work.</p><p>Shortly after, the last digit followed. It worked it’s way inside to join his fellows, waiting to be cleaned. Maxa started Swirling and sucking them, nibbling the tips, worshipping every inch of those creations of god, that had let her see paradise so selflessly.</p><p>Her own hands reached out for the digits inside, but only to shove them deeper in.<br/>
The blond pushed and they slid in knuckle deep, hitting the back of her throat, just as deep inside of her as they had been in the hole below.</p><p>“You think I´m done with you?“ the raven haired asked and Maca almost choked on the fingers she fucked with her mouth.<br/>
Oh no. She couldn‘t take anymore.<br/>
But her body had different things in mind. The fear started to build anew. Suddenly breathing became a shore.</p><p>And Zulema sensed it. She felt the air around them shift and saw the franticly heaving chest of the woman before her. And Zulema herself was about to combust just from the idea of it. Her own pussy was throbbing but now was not her time. She‘d need to wait. A good christian gives and doesn‘t claim joy.</p><p>The mass had reached the middle. They‘d been busy worshipping themselves for an hour now. Zulema grinned at revelation. As a matter of fact she wouldn‘t stop any timw soon. It was way to much fun to see the blond looseing faith. In her own abilities, in a forgiving God, in a life at peace....</p><p>Determined, Zule ripped her fingers out of Macarena’s mouth with a popping sound. Her hands changed, from being fucked to about to fuck someone. 

Hungry like a starved animal, they were running up and down the blond‘s spine, over the swell of her bare ass, and empathaticly she let her nails scratch the bare skin, on the blond’s arse, before pressing herself against the her front, by  tugging at it roughly.</p><p>“You must not lie with a woman as with a man; that is an abomination. It is disgusting for a woman to have sex with another woman.“ She groaned next to her face. Squeezing the blond‘s round butt painfully before scooping her up.</p><p>On their own account Macarena‘s legs found their place around Zulema‘s waist.<br/>
“Greedy whore.“ Her lusty voice hummed as she carried them both over to the confession table.</p><p>The first thing that arrived at the wodden table was the perfectly shaped arse of Macarena. It hit the cold wood of the table, and without waisting time, the head nun pushed the blond up a few inches. Everyone who’d enter would see them.<br/>
In that moment however, Maca couldn‘t care any less.</p><p>The second Zulema had sat her down on the table, the blond‘s shakey legs and fallen off of her hips, to spread like the wings of an angel for her redeemer. Ready to receive again.</p><p>In the end she seemed to have more stamina than either one of them had expected in the first place.</p><p>The blond could, and she would take more.</p><p>“Fuck me!“ Maca dared the older woman, resting on her elbows. Mouth wantonly open, awaiting no, demanding another senseless penetration of her unworthy cunt.</p><p>“Truly I tell you, everyone who commits sin is a slave of sin." Two digits easily slipped back into the blond‘s lubed up cunt.</p><p>And with a low open mouthed moan, the blond’s legs fell further apart, spreading as much as possible for the raiven haired evil, to get into every corner of her cunt.</p><p>“You´re not done doing penance. Rubia.“ She reminded her while pushing he rdigits in and out of her awfully slow. Working her up to a steady panting. </p><p> </p><p>"REPENT" Zulema felt Maca’s slick dripping out as the blond leaned back on her elbows. She was watching Zulema with dangerously challenging eyes. This game could go both ways.</p><p> </p><p>"I am your servant; give me understanding<br/>
so that I may know your decrees." Zulema granted her more friction. She held them close when she shoved them in and spread them apart when she pulled them out.</p><p>It was an overly intense feeling and Macarena curled her hands around the edge of the table. So hard the skin on her knuckles lost it‘s blood. Her hips started to rise of the table to meet Zulema‘s hands.<br/>
as if to say give me more.</p><p>The other woman wasn’t having it, thuggish she slammed her back on the table.</p><p>Yet that only made Maca more horny than she already was. After all she liked it rough. And content with the amout of hurt that was forming in her body she proceeded to confess between moans.</p><p>"I open my mouth and pant. Because I long for your commands.“</p><p>Hearing those words, Zulema became more eager. Maca’s golden eyes closed in pleassure, her head looking up towards the sky, all the while Zulema was fucking her as if she had to wait until her ressurection, before she would be allowed to lay hands on the blond again.</p><p>"May my lips overflow with praise, for you teach me your decree.“</p><p>The blond screamed, as suddenly the door opened and Rizos and Saray entered being met with two quite occupied fellow nuns.</p><p>“May your hand be ready to help me, for I have chosen your precepts.“ Macarena breathed between lustful groans, shortly before being driven over the edege for a third time.</p><p>Maca wanted to look at those dangerously green eyes fucking her senseless, as she came, but insetead of catching them her own ones wideined with fright, as she saw the other two woman.</p><p>Instanly they lowered their gaze, only to find Macarena´s abandoned ruined pants on the floor. They snorted at the irony of it.</p><p>Meanwhile Zulema continued her work unbothered. She had heard the clicking sound of the lock, and the following footstepps, knowing exacly who was interrupting them.</p><p>“You like it when they watch?“ The sound of wet skin against even wetter skin mixed with being watched had caused any thoughts, the blond has had to been able to form out loud, to leave her mind.</p><p>She had no dignity left had she? Thus, tight-lipped Maca answered the question by pulling herself up from the table to embrace zulema. Her hands around the raiven haired‘s neck.<br/>
Pulling her as close as possible the blond started humping up and down Zulema’s fingers. Fixing her stare on two watching speechless fellow nuns.</p><p>After a while Maca nuzzeled her face into the crook of the other woman‘s neck. Her grunts had gotten louder and louder as she was driven closer to the edge.</p><p>Zulema‘s long fingers never faltert thrusting in and out. And Maca‘s movements became faster in return. Humping up and down, letting her juices flow out freely alongside Zulema‘s fingers.</p><p>“That‘s right put a on a show for them.“ she whispered so lowly only Maca could hear her. In return the blond sucked on Zule‘s neck, causing no moan but an approving deep hum.</p><p>“Oh We uhm we- we were about to .“</p><p>"NO, no.“ Zule said, now occupied by circling a swollen clit without any stress. The calmness behind the head nuns movemwnts made Maca furious, and so she bit down into the fragile skin on Zulema‘s neck, hatd enough to almost draw blood. A vain attempt at getting what she wanted from Zule. Yet, instead of a wave of rage fucking takeing over Zulema, the older woman hummed against the feeling of pleasure washing over her with that tender pain.<br/>
“Mmmhmmh. Stay. She‘s almost done I believe. “ and to the squirming Macarena, whom she pushed back on to the table so she could look at her directly, she added.</p><p>“Receive the Holy Spirit. If you forgive the sins of any, they are forgiven them; if you withhold forgiveness from any, it is withheld. John 20:22-23.“ She winked.<br/>
“Come now or never.“ Maca felt her walls clenching and spasm. Just when she was about to taddler over the edge when Zule pulled out. “We´re done here.“</p><p>Maca´s robe fell down, covering her dripping bare sex. She was so worked up and her legs were still trembleing when Zule gave her another wink.</p><p>“What a shame, she can‘t even come more than two, well two and two half makes three, three times in a row...“</p><p>Then, she turned to the other two woman, which were still watching them. While innocently wiping her fingers dry on her ruined robe she went on.</p><p>“What do they say again?“ Zule asked everyone in the room unnecessarly exaggerated. While tipping her mouth in though.</p><p>“Aaah I remember.“ She faced Maca for a last time. “Seven times a day I praise you for your righteous laws. That‘s it no?“</p><p>“Amen.“ Rizos and Saray agreed.</p><p>“See you tomorrow for your next session.“ And without another word Zulema left the blond alone with a baffled Rizos and Saray. Their jaw still dropped they looked at her, but she could tell from their twitching lips, that their dirty laughs were bubblying inside of them.</p><p>Macarna was the first one to break the akward silence.<br/>
“Fuck you." She muttered still recovering on her elbows.<br/>
“I think she just did that was just done.“ Saray added "You´re too loud." We could hear you inside.“</p><p>And cackling they left her as well. Returning to the last few minutes of christmass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CONFESS SINNERS!✝️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sneak peak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven‘t abandoned you all.  Just didn’t feel like writeing lately.  Anyway here you have a small raw cut sneak peak 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Maca on the stone altar Zulema infront of it.)</p><p>“The Lord rewarded me according to my righteousness...Touch yourself.“ The head nun ordered hieratic. While watching the blond‘s every move hungrily.<br/>
Maca obeyed, spreading her legs reluctantly.</p><p>“Then the angel showed me the river of the water of life.“</p><p>Her fair hand danced down over her stomach and abdomen to her wet pussy.<br/>
Presenting Zulema all of it’s glory for a few seconds, before pushing her fingers inside her glistening cunt, alongside the beads. </p><p>She was working steadily. Pumping in and out slowly and on it’s own her slim body began to sprawl to her own touch. It was enough for her. Being watched by Zulema as she was touching herself, the beads burried deep within her cunt... It was enough, she already started to drip down on to the stone altar. </p><p>“Flowing from the throne of God and of the Lamb“ Zulema finished calmly.</p><p>She came closer eventually climbing up to join Macarena. Once on top she scooped her legs over Macarena‘s legs. Sucessfully trapping a willing younger woman underneath. </p><p>“I will rewarded me according to the cleanness of my hands.“</p><p>Maca tried to grab her hand in order to speed up the process but was stopped with a chided clicking of Zule‘s tongue, as her hand was pinned down above her head.<br/>
The other hand continued unbothered. Finding it‘s way down ready to judge her worth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂yea well...they have a few rounds to go🤭 and it‘s going to be just as wild or even wilder than the one before.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>